Ren x JRE x Ailee - WHY (A JREKML1 FanFiction)
by Fumiyo
Summary: He doesn't know how he ended up standing in the same room and inhaling the same air as NU'EST's Ren and Lee Yejin, known as the famous Ailee. But there he was. You'll also find out why I chose the title to be "WHY". Or you already know. Whatever. Just read it, it's not that long.


**WHY**

_Jre's point of view_

I don't get it.

Seriously, how did I end up standing between my two biases?

I'm not even kidding.

Did I mention they're standing directly beside me? We are now standing... exactly ten minutes like this. Just looking other ways, our eyes not even daring to meet each other's. He's plainly staring holes into the air. She's twiddling her thumbs and looking around the room. I am staring at both of them.

I mean...

It's REN and AILEE I'm talking about, like, wouldn't you stare at them?!

You would.

And I don't want this silence to last forever, so I'll try to break it... Okay, Jre... You can do it!

_Narrator's point of view_

Jre was uneasy. The situation was awkward enough, and Jre isn't used to being in a situation like this. At least, he tries to talk to the two idols, who didn't make any move to talk to him at all. "My name's Jre...", he said slowly and almost inaudibly after a short amount of time, trying not to rush anything and not to make him seem like a moron when he stumbles over each of his words, because he's kind of nervous. It didn't seem like Jre wanted to loosen the mood, but it seemed like he made it a whole lot more awkward. "What are your names...?", he asked hesitantly. "I'm Lee Yejin, but you already know that, don't you?", Ailee answered, smiling slightly afterwards. "Choi Minki", Ren said, shutting his eyes and opening them slowly again, looking at Jre. And he noticed Jre watching him.

His every move.

Intensely.

"Yeah... I know who you are- Why do you look so cute?!", he suddenly blurted out, immediately clutching his right hand over his mouth to signalize that he wasn't meant to say such an improper thing. "For a guy, I mean, you know what I'm sayin'", he spoke directly after he noticed the tense aura, his hand still clutching onto his mouth for dear life. "Because I can", Minki replied, sounding amused by the fact that a masculine looking guy from the United States of America would call him 'cute'.

He didn't smile though.

There wasn't any hint of a smile on his lips.

No sign and no clue.

"Why?!", a bitter cry came from Jre's lips, him being seen falling onto his knees and bringing his hands and forearms opposite to his chest, moving his fingers to emphasize his frustration.

Minki and Yejin watched him in disbelief. He didn't just do a dramatical pose, did he?

Yejin sighed, knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly with the other hand while doing so. "Minki-ssi, he has feelings, too", Ailee told Ren, pouting at him. He only rolled his eyes in response. "Aish... Mianhaeyo, Jre-ssi... Happy now, Lee Yejin-ssi?", he darted her a glare and a faint blush tainted his pale cheeks out of embarrassment, looking to the side. "Much better. Jre, are you okay now?", Yejin directed her words to the American, showing an expression on her face that could also be called 'sympathy'. Again, Ren rolled his eyes at Ailee's gesture. "Yes, thanks, Yejin", he said, sounding thankful yet 'jreappointed', you know, the kind Jre would be disappointed, since he couldn't be disappointed by one of his favourite idols.

"Ren", he continued with a stern voice.

"Jre", Ren responded. "I'm going to get back at you, maknae, you just watch!", and he stood still, in a pose that would resemble a soldier standing in front of his chief. Minki didn't even have time to think before Jre positioned his feet ten inches away from his body to the side, sticking his butt out and benting down a little.

Damn right.

He was twerking.

And he was also doing the famous body roll of his, humming the melody of "Symptomps".

Yejin and Minki were frozen. They were watching Jre doing this scandalous dance in front of them, him singing several particles of "Face" and "U & I", maybe even "Ringa Linga".

Their mouths must have kind of dropped to the ground and their eyes must have fallen out of their sockets, because as soon as Jre noticed their expressions, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Can't I express my love for K-Pop by dancing? Damn..."


End file.
